


Nesta’s Fantasy

by JAWhitethorn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWhitethorn/pseuds/JAWhitethorn
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off A Court of Silver Flames by Sarah J Maas. All characters belong to her.This scene is meant to fit into chapter 23 after Nesta has watched Cassian and Azriel sparring in the training pit. Like much of the fandom, I couldn’t get it out of my head!This contains mature/explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Azriel/Cassian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Nesta’s Fantasy

Nesta stopped just outside the library door, leaning her head against the cool stone wall of the dark hallway in a pathetic attempt to collect herself. She couldn’t possibly face the priestesses in her current state, let alone have enough mental focus to actually get any work done.  
She took a few deep breaths, trying to think of important things like the mysterious Dread Trove and how she might find its components. She had nearly resolved to ask Gwyn for help in her research when she heard a soft shuffling sound.  
Azriel stood a few paces behind her, scarred hands casually hooked into the pockets of the loose black pants he had apparently changed into since leaving the training pit. He nearly blended into the shadows of the already dim hallway and could easily have remained silent and undetected. The fact that he’d made any noise at all meant he was probably being polite, trying not to startle her as he passed to get into the library.  
Heat blossomed across her cheeks, and she knew it was only half due to embarrassment as images flashed unbidden through her mind. Azriel’s hard muscled body, gleaming with sweat as it had been only a few hours before. Another equally powerful male body clashing against his, wings flared with the tattoo of the eight-pointed star on full display.  
Az raised an eyebrow, removing his scarred hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest. The glint in his eye left her in no doubt that her scent had revealed quite enough of the content of her thoughts.  
Nesta straightened, refusing to be ashamed. There was nothing wrong with what she felt, and she hoped her defiant gaze was enough to communicate as much to the male who was now slowly shaking his head at her, the ghost of a smile on his beautifully curved lips.  
“Sorry to disappoint, Nesta.”  
Confusion coursed through her for a split second before she realized what he meant. He thought her desire was only for Cassian. He had no idea that moments ago she had been vividly picturing him behind her, rocking her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts. For a moment she wished she had daemati powers like Feyre & her obnoxious mate, if only so she could show Azriel exactly what she envisioned. Still, she could have fun with this.  
Feigning ignorance, she wrinkled her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?”  
A soft chuckle and a wicked grin answered. “Only that I know your preference would have been for my brother to find you here. You know, I am a spymaster and we currently live in the same house. I’m well aware you’re panting after him.”  
She matched his grin with her own. “It seems some things have slipped past your senses, oh great spymaster.”  
She took a few long strides toward him, until they were separated by only a few inches. She brazenly looked him up and down, then placed a hand on his chest just in time to few his heart rate begin to rise.  
Azriel looked unnerved, which gave Nesta a gratifying sense of self-satisfaction. In her albeit limited experience with the shadowsinger, she had gleaned that he was not often surprised.  
“I see,” he replied, his voice just slightly unsteady. “And what might I have missed?”  
She leaned forward, standing on tiptoe and bringing her lips to brush the shell of his ear as she said “The thoughts keeping my mind so occupied are not only of Cassian. At least, not after your sparring this morning.”  
Their gazes locked as she lowered her weight back to her heels, and delight curled in her core as she registered Azriel’s flared pupils. Shadows rushed from the darkness to caress her face, her legs, her lower back. There was blatant desire in his stare, and now in his scent as well.  
“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Az’s voice was a whispered growl.  
She let out a strained laugh. “As if you territorial Fae bastards would be open to such a thing.”  
She began to turn, intending to head for the library door, but was stopped by a harsh grip on her arm.  
“It would hardly be the first time for Cassian and I to share a female.” His gaze was molten and he seemed to be deadly serious.  
“What?!” Now it was Nesta’s turn to be surprised. There was no judgment from her, but she never would have guessed it of them. And she suddenly found them both even more appealing.  
“Truly. A few centuries ago it wasn’t uncommon to find all three of us in the same room of a pleasure hall or the aftermath of a raucous party. Sometimes we all coupled off but other times lines were blurred, and we traded or shared partners. It’s been a while since those days, but I won’t pretend I don’t miss it.”  
The ache in her core was becoming unbearable. She slid her hand from Azriel’s chest up to his face, across those sensuous lips. They parted at the touch of her fingertips and he loosed a ragged breath.  
“Who’s panting after who now?” she taunted.  
Wordlessly, he scooped her up into his arms and turned around, striding purposefully toward the house. She didn’t complain, rather enjoying the proximity this position brought her to the muscled chest she’d been admiring earlier.  
He didn’t speak or stop walking until they were outside the door of Cassian’s room. There, Azriel set her down and gave her a questioning look, as if giving her one last chance to change her mind. Her only answer was to lift her fist and knock decisively.  
Cassian answered the door in nothing but a towel. Heat flooded Nesta’s entire being as she took in the sight of his powerful, battle-hardened body, needing to see more, to touch and taste him.  
Arousal and confusion seemed to battle in Cassian’s expression as he took in the sight and scents of both of them. “What do you two want?”  
Surprisingly it was Azriel who answered “You.”  
Cassian looked between them, pupils and wings flaring slightly. His gaze settled on Azriel and they seemed to have a silent conversation for a long moment.  
Azriel broke the silence by stating “It was Nesta’s idea.”  
Cassian seemed to be at war with himself internally, and for a moment she wondered if she’d been right at least on his account about the territorial Fae nonsense. But he steadied his breathing, looked toward her with eyes blazing, and nodded.  
It was all the confirmation she needed. She leapt onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. She twined her fingers roughly into his still-wet hair. An herbal soapy smell wafted over them as he backed up to the bed, sitting down with her in his lap.  
She felt a warm weight behind her as Azriel pressed his body against hers. Looking over her shoulder she discovered his chest was already bare, revealing the swirling lines of Illyrian tattoos coursing over his shoulders onto his pectoral muscles. She tilted her head to find hazel eyes smouldering in that strikingly beautiful face, and she let out a small moan as he brought his lips down to meet hers. She leaned back further into him as he deepened their kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, and she groaned at the combined friction of his arousal against her back and Cassian’s at her front.  
Azriel’s fingers grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling up as she twisted her face away from his and lifted her arms to allow him to remove it.  
Nesta unwrapped her legs from Cassian’s waist, lowering them and backing up a step into Azriel. The towel around Cassian had fallen away and the gorgeous male was bare before her. His erection on full display, she felt an overwhelming need to taste, to claim him.  
Cassian’s eyes rolled back in his head as she licked him from root to tip, then took him into her mouth as far as she could go. She added a hand at the base and began pumping and sucking him to a slow, steady rhythm. She was rewarded by a low growl of pleasure from above her.  
Azriel’s hands reached around her, gently undoing the fastenings of her pants, then sliding them off. Nesta noted the absence of his friction behind her for a moment, and when he returned he had clearly removed his own pants as well. He grabbed her hips forcefully, repositioning her and and nudging at her entrance, and they were so close to living her fantasy that she gasped around Cassian.  
He looked up at the sound, as if pulled from a trance. He took in the sight of Azriel behind her and his eyes lit with an entirely different kind of fire that what she’d seen moments ago.  
Cassian roared and leapt off the bed. He launched himself at Azriel, backing him into the adjacent wall.  
Nesta let out a little cry of impatience and annoyance at the removal of both of their bodies from hers. Every part of her being was crying out to be touched, to be filled. But she had to admit that the sight of Cassian pressing Azriel against the wall, both naked and at attention was one she’d not soon forget.  
Cassian looked like he was restraining himself from beating the other male to a pulp, but Azriel’s face was clear and calm, his arms hanging loose at his sides. “Not a threat,” his body language seemed to say.  
Cassian slowly relaxed, calming his breathing as he looked toward Nesta. She glared at him, a challenge in her eyes.  
“See,” she directed her words to Azriel, smirking. “Territorial fae bastard.”  
A glower from Cassian and then he moved toward her. “We’re just switching places.”  
“Fine.” Not worth complaining about when she was still getting what she wanted from them. She tried to ignore that some small, primal part of her was a little bit satisfied about the territorial bullshit from Cassian.  
When they had all repositioned themselves, Nesta brazenly surveyed the male before her. Azriel was, if possible, even bigger than Cassian. She licked her lips, bent over the bed and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, licking and teasing and tasting. She grasped him with one hand and began stroking a rhythm.  
Behind her, she felt Cassian’s body echoing her pace, lining himself up with one hand as he grasped her hip with the other.  
“Fuck, Nes, you’re so wet,” he growled as he slid into her slowly, gently.  
She couldn’t reply as her mouth was full of Azriel, whose hands were fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck, setting a languid pace and rocking her along his impressive length. Each time she moved backwards Cassian pressed a little further into her, until she was filled completely.  
It was pleasure and pain and extasy. Nothing had ever made her feel like this, so completely consumed by sensation that she could feel the tension building in her core, already threatening to release.  
Cassian gasped her name and she clenched her inner muscles tight around him, at the same time scraping her teeth gently along the sensitive skin on the underside of Azriel’s cock. She was rewarded by twin moans from both males.  
Azriel relaxed his grip on her hair, letting Cassian set a new pace for them. He rocked harder, faster until he was pounding into her unrestrainedly. He leaned over and braced himself on the bed with one arm, bringing the other under her body to grab and tease her breasts. As he pinched and rolled a nipple she wished she could cry out at the building pressure. She felt electrified, as if every nerve in her body coursed with lightning. Every touch threatened to sent her over the edge.  
She could feel Cassian nearing his release as his thrusts became wilder, more erratic. She clenched around him again and he roared as released barreled through him. Her own restraint shredded and she climaxed with him, heart pounding as her body shuddered.  
Unable to collapse until her other partner finished, Nesta redoubled her attention to Azriel, bringing the hand that wasn’t pumping his shaft around to cup his balls. He grunted softly, and it seemed he had been holding back, waiting until the end to unleash himself. He twisted his hands into her hair again, setting a rougher pace and slamming himself into her throat. She tensed as tears started to prick her eyes, but the wait was short.  
“Fuck, Nesta I’m close. Can I?”  
She squeezed his thigh in what she hoped was an affirming gesture, and release found him quickly. She swallowed every drop and grinned up at him. He met her gaze, returning a smile for a moment before collapsing backward onto the bed.  
Cassian pulled her up, drawing her back against himself and then turning her body to face him in an embrace. He kissed her forehead and then flared his wings, bringing them forward to fold around the two of them like a cocoon of black velvet.  
They stayed like that for a long moment, until they heard Azriel rising to gather his clothes. He bade them goodbye with a smile and a wink, and headed toward his room.  
Nesta gathered her own clothes and turned to Cassian. “Well, I’d better get to the library before Clotho reports my truancy to the almighty High Lord,” she quipped.  
He parted his lips as if to say something, but then shook his head and broke into a wide grin. “See you for dinner, Nes.”  
As she sauntered from the room she could’ve sworn she heard a low whistle following her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear your thoughts. This is my first fanfiction in years, so please be gentle with my feelings!
> 
> I don’t plan to continue this story but will probably write more fanfiction.


End file.
